


Buliding an IKEA Cabinet

by EZM2016



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Joey is lucky he's cute, because a carpenter he is NOT.





	Buliding an IKEA Cabinet

"Joey" Ross said, exasperatedly, rubbing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah?" the man asked as he popped his head out of, what was supposed to be their new cabinet from Ikea. At this point, let's be honest, it looks like a piece of modern art. Joey was not good at following directions and he wouldn't listen to Ross, he would always respond with an _'I got this.'_ or something along those lines to which Ross just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Joey, it's not supposed to look like….well _that_!" the taller man argued.

"Just wait, I'm not done yet," Joey reassured him. with a grin. Ross just plopped down in the recliner across the room to watch this disaster play out, there wasn't much he could do once his boyfriend decided to do something.

"Tada!" Joey said after another thirty minutes of tinkering with the item, not that it looked any different than it did when Ross had complained. Joey stood back, arms crossed over his chest with a smug smile on his face.

"Told you I could do it." He bragged, but before Ross could even form a response the 'cabinet' fell with a large bang, into a big heap in the middle of the floor. The smug smile slipping from Joey's face as Ross fought the urge to chuckle as he pulled Joey into his lap and kissed his temple softly.

"Will food make it better?" Ross asked and apparently, that was the right question because in what felt like a matter of seconds Joey was at the door, jacket in hand waiting for Ross.

Ross looked back at the heap as he followed Joey out the door, shaking his head in amusement, he would be calling Rachel and Monica to come put it together while they were out was his final thought as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
